The Shot Heard By None
by WOWtreehugger
Summary: A woman named, Shenley, and her companions An and Awel are traveling to New York at the worst possibly time. The strangers to society and mundane ways, find themselves fighting demons. When pain swallows Shenley to rest she doesn't die. She sleeps and is to awaken when she meets her fate.
1. Chapter 1

Water chimed in her ear as she striped her leather armor and underwear. She placed her clothes on a sunbathed rock so when she came out they would be warm and comfortable, but she placed she armor in the shade because hot leather is not very pleasing to the skin. She spared a look at her bow and arrows before stepping in the water, just so if anyone was to come she would be prepared.

The water had a pleasant cool and soothing feeling to it. When she got to the deepest part of the spring, which was just deep enough for her to be submerged to just below her shoulders, she forced her body to completely submerge itself. She floated there a bit before opening her eyes and looking around. There was not much there but the pebble covered floor and a few tree like plants sprouting from the spring floor. She flouted there till she needed a breath, coming up causing ripples in the water. She smiled in content as she closed her eyes.

She started to swim around occasionally peering under the water to see a turtle or snake, there were very few fish around because of her presence and vibrations from her movements. When she remembered her glasses, that now where starting to fall off she headed out to put them away.

When she stepped out she heard a low reptilian hiss from behind her. She turned slowly so she would not startle whatever it was. To her surprise it was an alligator. She took a step back as the creature floated in the water. _What is an alligator doing here? They don't tend to go to such clear waters, especially in a jungle._

She knelt down in front of the water to see tiny alligators in its mouth. She smiled at the female reptile hoping she was not hurt. "What are you doing here?" She asked the alligator to get a bellow in response.

The woman reached out a hand to touch the snout of the alligator. The mother was cold. _Even though alligators are cold-blooded they should never get this cold._

The woman stands up and goes to pull her now warm clothes off the stone and pats it. "Come on you need to get warm, sweetheart... erm, what do you want to be called?"

The alligator, in response, hissed, as she with her babies in her mouth trudged out of the water and to the warmth of the stone. "Ok Talise, you get warm, ok?" Talise was now on the rock and seemed relieved to be getting warm.

Content with Talise's situation the woman decided she might as well head out. She looked back at the water and sighed as she slipped her white chemise over her head, she then grabbed her leather and brass bicep bracelet and put it over the chemise. On the bracelet, along with most of her accessories, had a hawk on it, that symbolized cunning and freedom. Next she put on her armor pad that only covered her stomach resembling a green corset unless one knew its purpose as a pad for her tight armor. Next was her rust colored dress. It didn't go all the way down her arm so her chemise showed, but the rest was covered by the rust dress. It had a slit at her chest that ended above her waist that she had to tie and tighten. She strapped her belt around her waist, that dangled the symbol of the hawk and targets. She then put on her necklace, ear-rings, bracer, and bracelet that all bore the same symbol. Then was her armor. She slipped her arms through and pulled the sides and lased it over her stomach. She pulled her sleeves out of the armor before tying it in place. It covered her whole back, shoulders, sides, and stomach leaving only her chest and lower half not covered by armor. She tied her chemise up so her forearms were bare, then grabbed the bottom of her dress and tucked it in her belt so she could walk without tripping over her dress, but her chemise was ankle height so it was fine. Finally she slipped on her flats and grabbed her dagger and slipped it in her belt. She grabbed her quiver, full of arrows, and her bow.

She nodded to Talise before heading out of the clearing. As she walked her companion, a hawk, landed on her padded shoulder and started the clean its feathers with its beak.

"Hello, Awel," She greeted. In response the hawk looked up. "Are you ready for the fight?"

Awel turned his head. "I kinda' figured An would be nervous, but we will get through it, ok. Can you go get her ready at the house?"

The hawk took off from her shoulder and screeched for An. As she walked through the thick jungle she noted that it was quiet. There was no wild life. It was disturbing to her as she made her way to her home.

A home on the branch of a leaning tree was seen in the opening. The house was a humble one, covered in vines and moss, it served its purpose and then some. It had two large windows in the front that let in natural light, but that was its only feature besides its wild life.

The inside was not much different in modesty. It was cluttered with books and tomes with a mat on the floor as her bed, there was only two rooms. In the other room was where she kept food and cooked it. Not very interesting but it served its purpose.

The woman started taking off her clothes and armor. When she was done she folded all of it including the armor and put it in a makeshift bag that resembled a cross between a suitcase and a duffle bag. She went to her mat and right next to it was more mundane clothing. She looked at it and sighed before slipping on the tight pants that hugged her legs and a brown tee-shirt with a tree medallion in the center. She slipped on her shoes, they could pass as mundane. She also kept her jewelry on. With that over she went to her bag and made sure she had everything, which was the outfit she was just wearing, two extra mundane outfits, her quiver and bow, snacks (fruit and bread), a book, water, matches, tea, dagger, a very old phone, and plane tickets.

She sighed and slung the bag around her back. At that time a small panda, with Awel on top of her, walk in.

"Hey, An, Awel, you ready?" They nodded in response. "Ok, I know you two don't like cages but you will have to be in one when we get there. I know, it's a safety thing, not for me, them. Ok. Sorry."

The woman picked up a bird cage and a dog carrier (An is very small), and headed out with the other two in tow. They would be going to a society they have not been to ever, or in awhile. It would take a long while before they would need to get ready for the society but they would still be going.

Hey guys! Its A Break!-

The walk was nerve racking for the trio. They had no idea what to expect, the woman had only been to small villages, not a city, and the one they were coming on to was small compared to the one they were going to.

As they got to a road, that lead into a small city, all they know is there is an airport somewhere. But luckily the people that are getting them there got a taxi to the airport. Before they even entered the opening the woman got An in the carrier and put a little hood on Awel and placed him in the cage, as she did she repeated a sorry.

The open world was out there and they were know entering it. The woman sighed and looked strait with her soil colored eyes, she pulled her bag over her head so it would not fall and grabbed the carrier and cage. She sighed one more time before head out to the town trying not to rock her friends to much.

When she was in the town, the sense of running and hiding shot through her spine as she tried to suppress it. As she walked a lot of people raised an eyebrow at her two companions.

She still continued until she heard a child say, "Mom, mom , mom, look, it's a hawk! That's so cool. What is the other one mom?" This made the woman smile at the child's innocents and curiosity.

She stopped when she felt someone behind her and then a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see a woman, probably in her thirties, and a child looking at Awel. The woman had on a dress that went to her knees, it was slick and tight, her hair was a beautiful blond color but it looked stiff and unmoving, her face covered in a powder that made her more fair in appearance her lips were a soft red and eyes blue that were snotty and demanding. The child had a yellow tuff of hair slicked back and a blue buttom up shirt with denim pants. Then she noticed their shoes, the child had a plastic pair with lasses that were poorly tied, but the mother had on what looked like flats but they were far from flat. They had a stick that was holding her heel up, they made her legs look good but they looked uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" She asked innocently looking in the mothers eyes for answers.

"Yes my son, wants to know what is in your carrier there," Her voice was high and she slurred a lot of her words to the point where even the panda cringed. She pointed the carrier An was in.

"That would be my friend An, a panda." You looked at her face as she looked at her son who was in awe and grabbed his mothers dress tugging on it slightly.

"How much do you want for it?"

The woman was in complete shock. _Did she just do that?_ "Excuse me?" She said politely, completely taken aback by her request.

The mother scoffed before she answered, "I want to buy your pet. So how much for it?"

No, could have been all she said but the woman persisted. "Ok, first of all 'it' is a she that has a name, second, I can't give her away because she is not mine to give away, the only one who can give her away is her, now I respect your son for being young and curious, but you, you should know better."

With her little spill she turned and walked away not wanting to hear it anymore. She walked till she saw a yellow car with the words taxi on it and a man leaning against it. He had a scruff and a thin hat on his greasy head. In his mouth was a piece of paper that was slowly burning. As you approached the man looked up and dropped the fag on the ground. He looked at you and smiled.

"Hello miss, I've never seen you around here. You don't happen to be the one I was suppose to take to the port? What was that name... I think it was Shenley. That you?"

When she heard her name called she smiled. "That is me."

He smile wide as Shenley walked closer. "Well hop in let me get your bags."

Shenley set down her friends and took her bag off and handed it to him. He took it and opened a compartment in the back of the car. He turned to regard the animals and grabbed the handles and put them in the back seat, but there was enough room for her. He closed the door and ran to the other side and opened the door and bade her to get in. When she got in he gave on last smile before closing the door and getting in on the driver's side. The car started to move.

The whole drive was him peering in the rearview mirror looking at her. She felt uncomfortable but just looked out the window at the blur of trees an buildings.

When they had arrived she barely noticed until he stepped out of the car to retrieve her bag. She got out and went to the other side to get her friends. She closed the door after she had placed them down. The man handed her bag to her and she took it with a thank you and slung it over her head and across her back. The man was gone in his yellow car before she could even turn around. When she did she picked her companions up and walked to the sidewalk. When she got to the doors to enter she turned and pushed the door with her back and was inside. She walked around till she found where you drop off your bags. When she got there a lady smiled at her and asked, "May I see your ticket, and place your pets and bags on the platform."

Shenley did so but had to get her tickets out of her bag first and handed them to the woman. She scanned them and smiled. "You bags and pets are already covered and signed for, you can go we will take care of it." The woman took the bag and animals away.

With that done, Shenley walked to the next task. There was a line of people who were waiting to get pat down. It took roughly ten minutes for her to get there for her pat down, and during that time she wondered why they did this but shrugged it off. A man pointed to a sign that told her what to do. She had to take of her jewelry and shoes but since she didn't have a bag she was good to go. She placed her belongings in a bin and placed it in the counter that a woman pushed under a box.

Shenley walk ford and stopped by a man who said, "Miss place your feet on the mat where the feet are and spread your arms." She did so as he came closer and patted her down. When he stood up he motioned her to go through the doorway. She was uncomfortable already and that made it worse as she hoped it was over and walked through to the other side.

The bin with her stuff was also there and she grabbed her stuff and put it back on and placed the bin with the others. Now all she needed to do was find her flight. A3 was her terminal, and was not hard to find. When she got there they already started to call so she just waited in line till she got up front. Before she got there she pulled out her ticket out and was ready for them to scan it. When they took it they gave it back and she walked with the rest.

She looked at her ticket to see what seat she had, F24. When she actually got on the plane, it had to rows as numbers, so she was in the back, and there was two seats on one side and two the other with two in the middle, it was A, B, aisle, C, D, aisle, E, and F. So she was next to the window. When she found her seat she sat down and a man, soon after, sat down.

She buckled herself up and pulled the window cover up staring out. They sat there a good twenty minutes before women in uniform came in the aisles and gave instructions about what to do and stay safe. When they were done they sat down or went back to the front. The plane started to move slowly to the runway. When the plane got there it sped up to a drawback fast. When the plane was about to lift, Shenley, felt something wrong with the earth. It was only faint, but it screamed wrong and fear, which didn't sit well with her. When they were off she tried to shrug it off, because there was nothing she could do now. But over the flight it just got worse, to the point where she had to ask the fight attendant if she had something to ease pain, they didn't but the man next to her was kind enough to lend one. Shenley swallowed it down and tried to fall asleep, but that was a bit hard.

Hey guys! Its A Break!-

Shenley woke up when she felt the plane descend. She looked over the city. Now that was a city. The buildings looked like they were at war to reach the sky. It was grand, but she still longed for the forest.

When they landed, she never felt this longing to leave so bad in her entire life. When she got off the plane she quickly went to baggage claim where she retrieved her bag and her friends. She has never left a place quicker, and she wish she didn't because this city was intimidating on the ground, with all the people and the tall buildings. The smell was completely different from her home. There was too much unknown for her to handle.

It didn't help when a woman jumped on her in a tight hug. When the shock was over she looked down to see a small child was the one who hugged her. The child was accompanied by a man in a white shirt and jeans with sandals, he had a blond choppy short haircut and a beautiful smile. The child was in a green dress with flats around her feet, her hair was loosely tied in a soft brown pony-tail her smile was more vibrant but just like his.

"Sorry about that, she was ecstatic to meet you. What am I doing I am Adam and this is Emma, we are the ones who got you to visit," He said in a sing-song voice that was deep and charming. It took her a moment to realize who they were but when she did she put her friends down and gave him and her a big hug, in response he chuckled and she smiled.

"Thank the goddess, I was starting to worry that I would be on my own in this city." She made a sigh of relief as she stood there pressing her hand to her chest.

"Well we thought that if you are to guide us in the Jungle we thought it best to be your guide in New York, just as dangerous and confusing."

Adam let out a chuckle as she said, "Not if you know what you are doing. Clearly I don't know what I am doing so lead on."

The little girl was now bending down to get a closer look at Awel in his cage, Shenley took note that he seemed stiff. She picked up the cage, "Don't worry we will get you out as soon as we can."

The little girl tapped Shenley's leg and when she looked down the girl was using sign to ask her something. _What is his name?_ Shenley smile and before Adam could interpret she signed back, _Awel and that is An. _ She smiled and looked at the hawk in amassment. Meanwhile Adam is in awe at Shenley for her ability but soon shrugged it off.

"Let us go to the park," He said and signed for Emma. The two nodded as she picked her friends up and walked with them.

The feeling of uneasiness was still there as she couldn't even remember how she got there. They came upon the park Adam mentioned. They entered and walked around to find a quiet spot to sit, when they did the first thing Shenley did was open Awel's cage and take him hood off so he could see, when she let him out he soured through the air stretching his wings again. Emma watched in silent amassment, but Adam was a bit more cautious. Next was An, who was sleeping in her carrier. Shenley decided to pull her out but let her rest.

With a content smile, Shenley laid down on the groomed grass. But just as quickly as she laid down she bolted up in pain and a hard rocking in the earth. An was now by her side and Awel was screeching at what he saw. His screeching brought Adams and Emma's eyes to the sky at the shower of rocks hurling to the city. Shenley now kneeling down feeling the earth to see if the hawks telling's were true. Sadly they were. She could feel the impacts now rising and moving with many falling down, dead or otherwise.

Shenley pulled her bag in front of her and pulled out her quiver and bow, then slinging the bag and quiver over her back. She took an arrow and put it in line with the bow. The bow was down but ready.

"Hide, now. Those are not just rocks." She bade them to go and seek safety.

Adam picked up Emma. "What are you talking about! They are just rocks!"

Shenley turned around and looked him in the eye with the most seriousness she could muster at the time. "Listen to me. I know what I am talking about. Run and do not! Stop. You keep moving no matter what. Even after you get out, you. Keep. Moving. Now go!" She said as a meteor hit about thirty feet away. Adam didn't go right away he held her stare for a second before going, his eyes told her everything. He was sorry, and scared, _may the goddess be with him_.

She turned around in hope of giving them at least some time. She headed ford as An followed and Awel scouted ahead. He shrieked telling her what I was that came down. _Demons? Angels? What is happening here? This can't be a apocalypse. Could it?_

She walked to the site of impact to see a red horned creature, with tattered armor and a massive sword in hand. Shenley was not stupid and climbed a tree, with An on the ground, she readied her shot for its neck. She let it go and it hit but the creature made a gargled yelled and charged before falling down dead. _I think that was my best shot ever. _She sighed and climbed down, she hoped he didn't call or worn the others.

She ran to the city part killing, or hiding, any demons she could and retrieving arrows along the way. When she entered the city most people were fleeing as the demons and angles raged on amongst the chaos.

There were more demons in the streets and she being in the center of their path and calm, made her a target. Before she let herself go to the rage of the nature bellowing in her stomach, now a siring pain that could probably kill someone, she let out a breath and inhaled with everything she could. She let herself go to the hunters instinct that would let her body flow with adrenalin and no pain and great perception.

She ran forward like a silent wind, the first demon got a foot to the face as she jumped off its face and let three shots out. They all hit its intended target but seemed to do nothing to it but make it turn to her. She ran to the demon and tried to shove the arrows in deeper. In a second she realized that they would be there awhile as the demon raised its axe to hit her. She swiftly dove under it and rolled away to tune and let an arrow fly and precise its thick skull and let it drop. She continued down the road as people fled and monsters quarrel. She managed to come out, for the most part, unscathed.

The fight raged on as she started to feel her body slip up more and more. When she was done, physically and mentally, she collapsed letting her bow go and falling to the debris filled ground. Before she blacked out she felt An step over her protectively, she could hear Awel screech in concern and he flew down to protect her. The last thing she did was pray to the earth, moon, stars, and sun that her companions would be safe and her soul protected.

"Sleep, small-one, you did well. Rest. Rest till you find you help. You will help him as he you, child. Rest, till then. Rest..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ash, once could have been something, but now was the dust of a once grand city. Theses now demon filled streets where calm, for, there was not much to chase nor give interest. Theses ash covered beings, now barely sentient, created from their own hate and sin, walking around in search of whatever it desires. The creatures that had fallen nearly a century ago, are dead. No longer do they struggle for their survival, that ended almost twenty years before. As most would say "Good never loses" and that the story is not over, but it did not win. As logic would decree, "if good is not the victor than evil". Well, even they are wrong. Neither ever win. All fall. The only one to win is someone who doesn't pick sides. And in this case, that person has yet to wake. _

Hey guys! Its A Break!-

Pain. Pain was what woke her. Only spine cracking, pain. This time, thought, it was not followed by more. Just a dull soreness as if one was beaten the day before. Her body was not responsive, and her legs were numb from lack of proper blood flow. Ash filled her lungs making her want to cough but one needs air to do that.

Then she felt it.

If felt as if someone was placing water on a burn. It hurt like hell, but it had a strange likeness to it. Air filled her body. She was not deprived of it but her breathing over the past century had become very slow, to the point it was almost nonexistent. She concentrated on breathing. She needed the air, however ash filled, she needed it to rush through her veins.

She sat there a while before even thinking about opening her eyes. Surprisingly her eyes where moist and not dry from lack of hydration. That's when she felt her body become soft again. Her body had sat there in dust for a century, becoming dry and rough, her hair brittle and course, the water from her body seemed to disperse over that time of rest. But now in one slow and steady moment, her body became soft, just as the day she was born. Her skin had not one flaw, but the ones that will always follow her through scars, alas, even the marks seemed to be perfection on her form. Her hair had grown over the time, now longer than her, but not one tangle nested in it, and it was just as fine as the soil of May.

Her eyes, though, seemed to harden with pain. They carried a immense sadness. But within that sadness was still Shenley, the free spirit of the jungle.

Just as she, An, who lies on her back, feels the same rush of purification, inside as well as out. The panda nudges a small form under her. Awel who had been injured was now fully recovered. He squawked at the panda now climbing off of the human to let the two rise.

The hawk ruffled his feathers with his beak and started to stretch his wings. Shenley started to stand slowly, afraid she may be weak and not be able to do it. As she tried to do this slowly she found that she was not weak, but more like well rested. She stood and stretched her muscles and loosened her joints from a long slumber.

The earth was calm now, almost as if it was not worried nor in pain anymore. This made Shenley relax a bit before it hit her. _She had been asleep for a century_. She had no idea of how she knew this, she guessed it was the feeling in the earth gave off, but it just seemed to be older and more fragile.

She sighed and looked at her surroundings to get a grip on her now reality. She was in what appeared to be a small dome of stone, by what the earth was telling her, underground, not deep, more like just below the surface. Her companions where there, but in the dome, there really was nothing else there.

Awel screeched in shock as the earth broke through above them. It seemed to happen in a ten minute span of time, when it was really seconds. A demon came crashing through the top of the dome and in the center of the room. Bow now drawn and aimed at its head, it would be a surprise if she said it was slow in reaction but really, for her, it was.

The smell of blood and sweat filled the, now shattered, dome from the demon who had been shoot in its right eye and almost through its skull. It took Shenley a moment to realize that the demon had died before her arrow flue. It had a large blade slash arose its chest nearly cutting it in half, if it were not for its armor holding it in place, it would be.

Awel had already flue out of the dome. Shenley grabbed An and tried to push her out, but that took effort for she was barely able to reach the top herself, but she managed with An's help, followed by her. When she got out she almost got slung back in. She just managed to graze the blade that had swung at her. She looked at the one who swung the blade. When she could actually look at the blade, it was probably three times her weight and at least a foot taller. The man welding it was even bigger. He was not much bigger but his sheer intimidation was enough to make him seem taller. She could feel his power radiate off of him and fleck on her skin. He had almost all of his body covered in armor. His body decorated in leather and metal of outer origins, under his armor was dull brown cloth except his left arm and chest. It all bore symbols of demonic origins which didn't sit well with Shenley. His head shrouded by a red tattered cloth, that draped over his forehead, chest, back, and shoulder.

Copious amounts of hair dangled from her head and most of it was in the broken dome. The man looked at her, she could not see his face, but she could feel his eyes bore into her skin. She stood tall, and without fear, she made sure she was calm. An sat next to her, calmly and quietly. Awel called out from above before diving down to land on her shoulder. The man and Shenley seemed to be studying each other, but both never moved. His unseen eyes studied her from behind his hood and her eyes never moved from their place but see could see, or feel, everything in that area including the man.

The four sat, stood, there for awhile, till the woman was sure the man would make no movement of hostility towards her and her companions. She, without warning, kneeled down and grabbed her bag that was slung across her back. She opened it and searched for her dagger. The man was a bit taken aback by her sudden and unannounced actions. Shenley pulled out her dagger and grabbed her hair.

Long hair was something she had always liked but this was too long. She had a hard time grabbing her now silk hair, for it was thick and just too much for her to handle. She decided to just lay it on the ground and cut. She pulled all of her hair over her shoulder and looked at the ground, she took a step back so it would be strait and flat on the pavement. she kneeled down and took the dagger and ran it over her hair in a line. Not all of her hair had fallen and had to do this several times till she could stand up and grab it in a hand and cut it. It was not strait nor perfect, but honestly she could care less. She had cut it to her knees. She would have cut it shouter but that's what happens when one cut their hair on the ground.

When she looked back to the man he was clearly taken aback. Shenley just shrugged. He placed his sword on his back almost as if there was a magnet keeping it there.

"Were you expecting me to keep it that long?" She asked rhetorically.

He seemed to snap out of his confusion, he stood tall and proud like a knight from the middle ages. "Who are you?"

She took a step forward and dipped her head. "One may know me as Shenley. I don't have any fancy titles like you probably do so that will have to do."

The man just stood there. "I am War, horseman of the apocalypse," He said it with pride that was slowly floating away when the woman asked where his horse was. He merely looked away.

The woman had a genuine sad look across her face when he didn't answer.

She stood there till something popped up in her head that made her continue her conversation. "You don't happen to need help with anything, do you?"

War turned his gaze back towards the woman. "No, why do you ask it in such a manner?"

He started to walk off. "Oh, ok, well if you are not the one I am to help then..." Her words trailed off.

War continued on, ignoring her completely. She just looked at him and smirked. She jumped back in the dome and An along with Awel guarded her.

War had collected his five-hundred souls for Vulgrim, so he could 'feed his curiosity' as Watcher had said before he encountered the woman. That still bothered him, he didn't know what she was. She certainly could not be a demon nor angel, he doubted she was a human, not because the humans had died off already but because she had those markings on her face and body, they were not of anything he in all his years has seen.

When he came to the clearing, he could see Vulgrim in the distance with his blue glow around him. As he came closer his features showed clearer. A pair of massive horns sat atop his head and almost looked as if they pulled his head forward. His headdress framed his grey wrinkly face, with his lack of lips his teeth showed but they did not match in symmetry like most being have, and green eyes that hungered for something. He had nubs on his back that where once wings but no more. His chest mostly bare besides a neck ring with amulets hanging off of it, around his waist was robes with various knick-knacks hanging from it such as scrolls, amulets, tomes, and anything else the mind could imagine.

When War approached the merchant demon started, "These ancient Gates have a mind of their own. But with this... you may reach... an understanding." Vulgrim had summoned what appeared to be a horn with a face as its opening. War had started past the demon. "Beyond the gate, seek out Samael's prison. Once, Samael was close in power to the Dark Prince himself. Some might even say, a threat," Vulgrim said as he started to sink into his serpent hole. "You will find he is no friend to the Destroyer.

"Seek me out when you have gathered more souls. I will make it worth your while." With that Vulgrim disappeared and War headed towards his next destination.

In his path was a set if stairs and a rune filled gate that didn't match the rest of its setting. War walked up to just in front of the gate. He grabbed the horn called Earthcaller that Vulgrim gave him, and played its only note. It was low and moved the earth around them, and awakened the gate. A blue rune appeared in the center of the gate and flared outward as the gate opened it revealed itself as a creature of the earth. It had bars in the center of its chest that closed of a orb of violet and blue light that matched its eyes and gave it its life. As the creature opened up it lowered itself to face the horseman.

Its voice was deep and loud, it sounded as if dirt was laying on its trough, gargling its voice, "The Horn call of my ancestors. Awakened at last from the dreamless sleep. Then... We are free?" Its face seeming as if it had found hope at least.

"None are free while the Destroyer still breaths."

The gate seemed to ponder over this a moment as it stood up. "The Destroyer... yes... To his service we are bound, though enemies we remain. So his enemies we call friend." The gate clenched its gargantuan fist and started to step over War. As he continued on he said, "Pass now, friend. Mush bring victory. Must bring freedom." The gate walked away to do whatever it intended, its steps shaking the earth below it.

The Watcher appeared as the gate headed away. "If that was the Gate, I can't wait to find out what's behind it!" And with that he disappeared, for War to continue on through the passage. Thought the a thing on a wing followed for his friend.

Ahead was a door, that War promptly kicked open, on the inside was demonic spikes that blocked a door, but there was a stair-case that lead up to the collapsed floor to the other side of that blocked door. War jumped down to kill a few wickeds.

War quickly dispatched the creatures and heads to the opposite side of the collapsed room and through a hallway that leads to the Scalding Gallows.

Once outside, he encounters hellhounds that fall by his blade easily enough. War continued through the ruin city dispatching any and all demons that come to his path.

When War gets to his destination, a demon starts to speak in the tongue of demons as he approaches. "You have killed many of my warriors."

War continues in demonic, "I have yet to find a warrior among you." At this the demon laughs.

"Do you know what is imprisoned here?" He says as he points to the ground. "There are things that you should fear, Horseman!"

The demon uses its ax to point at the Horseman as he continues, "Once you were strong. But now you are weak. And you are alone." Somewhere in the distance, someone is snickering at the statement. "The Destroyer knows of your coming. Even now, he moves his legions against you!"

"Then I'll make this quick."

War draws his weapon as the demon roars at him in defiance. "Samael's dog approaches."

With that the two are engaged in combat. The two charge forward weapons drawn and ready, the first hit is from the Phantom General, but the hit is to the ground as War jumps out of the way. His ax in the ground gives War the opportunity to get in for a swing. War jumps and slams Chaoseater into the generals back and when on the ground gives a few more blows. The general finally got his ax out of the ground and swung at War again but War merely raised his arm to take the blow.

The blow still pushed War back and he summoned soldiers to help the fray. The four summoned demons came at the Horseman as the general smiled and stood where he was. The four demons where each cut down with one blow to the chest and neck, but one was killed by an arrow that pierced its head. War looked around for a moment to see if someone was there but the general gave another command as more demons came to his call. This time the demons that were summoned only two fell by Wars blade the rest fell by arrows. The general saw this two and yelled out profanity at whatever it was that was shooting the arrows, and he started to take the offensive again, charging at War with his ax high.

The swing that the general was about to place was disturbed by an arrow to his thigh and then three more that caused him to fall at Wars feet. War just lifted his sword and brought it down on his neck. The Phantom General's head rolled away from his body.

War grabbed the four arrows from the leg of the general. He held the arrows as he searched for the one who shot them.

The Watcher formed as you walked to the suspected whereabouts of the person with the arrows.

"Over here!" The Watcher yelled for War to follow, which was where he was headed.

The Watcher stopped at one of the tree gargoyles that circled the center. The he pointed out something that was actually quite helpful. "Just one hideous, blood puking Gargoyle? The plumbing must be stopped up..."

With that War grabbed the statue of the closest gargoyle and pushed it forward. When it could go no further the ground clicked and it started the pour blood from its mouth. As the blood fell if filled the crevices of the ground, but there was one more to fill. War did so to the other side and got the same results.

Then all three were in place, the center dropped with a loud crank, and a orange-red light appeared. And from that a voice of evil appeared.

"War! Are you here to play executioner?" With that said a demon jumped out of the pit.

He was large, even for a demon. Its massive horns seemed to start from his chin and grow from the sides of his face. His skin orange with red and black edging his form. His wings a lump of meat upside-down, but massive in span. His armor looked as if it was imbedded in his flesh, covering half his chest, arms, and waist down. A black rune was on his exposed shoulder, and his eyes burned a low orange as they stared off past War.

The demon turned it gaze back to War. "They should have sent all four of you."

War looking past the demon almost with no interest. "I have no interest in killing you, Samael."

Samael laughs along with his chains rattling. "The Destroyer? He's beyond your reach. Beyond mine."

"Has prison made you a coward?" War challenged.

Samael taking offence and roared a fiery roar in his unmoving face. "Perhaps there is a way... But, you will need to get inside the Destroyer's spire. The tower is guarded by four of his Chosen. Bring me their hearts. And ask me no questions... My reasons for helping you are my own."

"Where can I find these 'Guardians'?"

"First, seek the Twilight Cathedral, where the Bat Queen, Tiamat, has gone to roost. The whole of her domain is a blistered inferno. By land, you will never reach it.

"Find the high ground... " He waved his hand and a blue and black light lifted War up and spread into wings as he came down. "... With this. And bring me her still-beating Heart!" With that said, Samael disappeared back into his prison.

War turned around to head out to achieve to heart. When he turned around he saw, in the distance, a hawk perched on a spike. He would normally think nothing of it, but he still had questions about the person with the arrows, he still had four of their arrows, and planed no returning them.

War walked towards the hawk and when he got close enough it flew off without a sound. He watched it fly in the sky, deciding to follow it. It was headed in the same direction that he was to go, so kill two birds with one stone.

Along the way he heard Vulgrim make a comment at his liveliness with Samael, but he just followed the bird. When a demon came up to fight the bird stopped, like it was waiting for someone but not him. The arrows appeared again, War now having seven arrows, he figured the person would show up if they needed the arrows enough.

Well enough, it worked. The woman he had met earlier appeared behind him. At first, thinking she another demon, took his blade and swung it at her till he realized she was no threat. She looked at him with a smile.

"You know, a simple 'hello' works to." She looked up the sky before taking a step closer.

She was different from the last time War had saw her. Before, she was in more human like attire, now though, she was in a rust colored dress that was looped in a belt and leather armor. Her hair was also up in a very interesting way. Her hair was pulled loosely back in a roll, but she had enough hair that it fell to her lower back.

She was much more native than before, but what caught his eyes was her bow. It was a longbow, looked to be a thirty pound pull, average, but it had the same symbol on it as the one on his forehead, but it glowed a soft white color not red.

She held out her hand. "May I please have me arrows. I would..."

War cut her off when he grabbed her out stretched arm. "What are you!?"

Shenley looked at him in confusion, not fear, but utter confusion. "What do you mean? Like race?" He nodded. "Human."

When she answered he tighten his grip, but soon released when he spotted the panda, now the size of a horse, staring at him. He didn't have to understand animals to now that ment 'back off'.

He let her go and turned to walk away. Shenley just shook her head and decided to let him be, she could get her arrows later.


End file.
